


The Morning After

by KaytheJay



Series: After the End [1]
Category: Good Omens (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-07
Updated: 2020-08-08
Packaged: 2021-03-06 01:00:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,398
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25764820
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KaytheJay/pseuds/KaytheJay
Summary: Aziraphale and Crowley are trying to adjust to their new life when they get a visitor.
Relationships: Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Series: After the End [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1869130
Comments: 8
Kudos: 76





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hello and welcome to my new series! This one ties directly to my previous series (One Big Accident, found here: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1798927) and I know a lot of you are coming from that series, however, this series could also stand alone and you don't have to read that series to understand this one. In fact, I try to make each individual fic a stand-alone so you don't have to read any more of the individual series to understand them. I hope you enjoy this new one!!

“Did yesterday actually happen or was it all a dream?” Crowley asked early the morning following what was supposed to be the end of the world. 

“I’m not actually sure of that myself,” Aziraphale admitted. “We’ve worked towards it for so long it doesn’t feel like it could possibly be over.” Crowley rolled over so he could face Aziraphale. 

“Alright, but the baby is real, right?” Crowley asked. “I mean, you wouldn’t-” Aziraphale placed his hand on his stomach and smiled. 

“Yes, the baby is real.” Aziraphale ran his hand down his stomach, even though there wasn’t a bump there yet. Crowley propped himself up on his elbow and placed his hand above Aziraphale’s. Crowley closed his eyes and tried to sense the presence of the young life within Aziraphale and blissfully sighed when he felt it. 

“Eden is going to be a big brother,” Crowley said, not for the first time since finding out. Aziraphale nodded. 

“He is our child and he is the older of our two children.” Crowley smiled. They heard a bump from the other room and the sound of one of Eden’s toys turning on. Aziraphale laughed and shook his head. “I guess that’s our cue.” 

“I guess . . .” Crowley said, not really wanting to get out of bed. He wanted a few more minutes with Aziraphale, but they couldn’t just leave Eden unattended as he was. They stayed in bed a few moments longer before Eden came tumbling into their room. 

“Come see!” Eden said excitedly. Aziraphale and Crowley exchanged a glance before getting up to follow Eden into the other room. Eden pushed open his bedroom door to reveal that all of his toys were clustered in the middle of the floor. Eden had also pulled up his two small chairs from his table. “Those are for you!” He said. “Sit! I have a show!” 

“A show you say?” Crowley said with interest. Eden nodded and started pulling on Aziraphale’s legs. 

“Sit mama!” Aziraphale smiled. 

“I’m going, I’m going,” he said. He sat down in the chair as best as he could. Crowley sat in the other chair. Eden clapped his hands excitedly. 

“I pratised a  _ lot _ ,” Eden said. 

“Alright, show us what you’ve got,” Crowley said. Eden shushed him and Aziraphale laughed. 

Eden grabbed his toy drum that they’d gotten him for his second birthday. Aziraphale figured it would be a really easy way to get Eden into music, and it had worked. It had since become Eden’s favorite toy. He turned away from his parents and hit it a few times and murmured something and smiled. He turned around and made his posture as perfect as a three-year-old could. 

“Mommy and Daddy and toys, welcome to the Eden show!” Eden said proudly. He hit the drum in a seemingly random manner for a few seconds before he started singing. “I have the best mommy and daddy in the world. I have the best toys in the world. I have the best everything. I love you!” Eden smiled and took a bow. Crowley and Aziraphale clapped. 

“Oh that was just wonderful dearest,” Aziraphale said. 

“Best one yet, I think,” Crowley added. Eden beamed. “How’s about we get some special breakfast for our wonderful little performer?” Crowley asked. Eden bolted out of the room and headed straight for the kitchen. As soon as he was out of earshot, Crowley turned back to Aziraphale. “When are we going to tell him?” Aziraphale shook his head.

“I don’t know,” he said. “But I think it is a little too early for that. It will probably be a few weeks.” 

“Can we keep it for that long?” Crowley asked. Aziraphale laughed. 

“We kept Eden hidden from Heaven and Hell for three years. I think we can keep a developing baby away from their older brother for a few weeks.” 

“I suppose that is true,” Crowley said. 

“Hurry up guys!” Eden said. 

***

“Dearest, I’m pregnant, not useless,” Aziraphale protested after Crowley insisted on putting Eden down for his nap and working some of the household chores on his own. “I’m not even that far along. Chores won’t hurt anything. Just let me-”

“No,” Crowley said firmly. A knock came to the door. Crowley looked to Aziraphale. “Were you expecting anyone?” Aziraphale shook his head. He shrugged and figured he may as well go see who it was. 

The young woman from the day before (and from a night a few days ago) was stood there. She adjusted her glasses and smiled. 

“I got the feeling you would be here,” she said. Aziraphale joined Crowley at the door. 

“Oh hello, how can we be of assistance?” Aziraphale asked. Anathema shook her head.

“I wasn’t really looking for  _ help _ , per se,” she said. She looked over her shoulder to the car that was sitting in Crowley and Aziraphale’s driveway. “Well, we were hoping to get together and  _ discuss _ what happened yesterday,” Anathema said. “And I have a feeling that you know more than any of the rest of us who were there.” Crowley looked back to Aziraphale and grabbed his hand. 

“I mean, I don’t see why not,” Crowley said. “It’s really not as if we’ve hidden ourselves very well.” 

“When exactly were you thinking?” Aziraphale asked. Anathema shrugged. 

“I still haven’t gotten in touch with the other people who were involved,” she said. “I want their perspective on it as well. Can I have a phone number to get in touch when we have it sorted? I can only assume you are almost always available.” Aziraphale walked off to get a pad of paper and a pencil so Crowley could give the nice you

“That assumption is  _ almost _ true,” Crowley said. “We do have a child who’s on a pretty strict schedule. But otherwise, I suppose we could get together whenever.” Aziraphale returned and handed Crowley the paper and pen. Crowley wrote down his cell phone number and handed it to the woman. 

“So it  _ is  _ your child,” Anathema said. “I mean, he belongs to both of you.” 

“Who else would he belong to?” Crowley asked as he handed Anathema the phone number. 

“I don’t know,” Anathema said. “I’m still not one-hundred percent sure of what you are, let alone how two male-presenting people could have a child.” 

“You seem old enough to know the answer to that,” Aziraphale said. “He came about in the same way that humans tend to be conceived.” Anathema stared between the two people before her and shook her head. 

“Questions for another time,” she said. “I’m off to find the others, I will text you when I know.” Crowley nodded. 

“I will watch out for it,” Crowley said. He closed the door as soon as she turned away and walked off. He turned back to Aziraphale. “And  _ you  _ should be resting. While you still can before the little buggar gets to being too big and too active for you to do that.” Crowley pulled Aziraphale back to the living room and Aziraphale sat on the couch. Crowley grabbed a blanket and put it over Aziraphale. Aziraphale rolled his eyes, but decided that there was no winning this fight and just went with it. 

“What do you suppose she wants?” Aziraphale asked. Crowley shrugged. 

“Probably assurance that it actually happened for one thing,” Crowley replied. “Besides, humans tend to like gathering in groups of similar experiences.” 

“I quite like her, she seems nice,” Aziraphale said. Crowley nodded. 

“Smart young woman, she is.” Crowley shook his head. “You clever little shit. You’re trying to get me distracted so you have to help me before Eden wakes up. You stop that right now.” He walked away from Aziraphale before Aziraphale could say another word to get anything that he needed to get done before Eden was awake again done. 

It only took a few hours for Crowley to get a text from Anathema giving them options for a meetup time, the earliest being that night. Crowley decided that it was probably best that they do that, but decided that they all have to meet at Crowley and Aziraphale’s place in case the meeting went long and they had to put Eden to bed. Of course, Anathema agreed and got the other two humans (Tracy and Shadwell) to agree to it as well. 


	2. Chapter 2

Anathema and Newton showed up exactly when they said they would. Mr. Shadwell and Madame Tracy showed up only a few minutes later. Aziraphale had insisted on having tea ready for the guests when they arrived since dinner was out of the question. The group gathered in the living room and Crowley sent Eden to his bedroom to play. 

“It is so nice to see everyone again,” Aziraphale said, bringing out the tray (against what Crowley wanted. Crowley had wanted to bring it out himself so Aziraphale wouldn’t have to, but Aziraphale had insisted) and passed the tea out to everyone. “Shall we get started then?” 

“Yes,” Anathema said. “We shall.” She turned her attention to Crowley. “What are you and Ezra?” Crowley sighed. 

“Starting with the heavy stuff, aren’t we,” Crowley muttered quietly enough that he was positive that no one besides maybe Aziraphale had heard it. He looked over to Aziraphale. Aziraphale shrugged. 

“We are an angel and a demon, respectively,” Aziraphale said. “My real name isn’t Ezra at all, it is Aziraphale.” He decided that he may as well just tell them. It wasn’t like it truly mattered anymore anyway. Each of these humans had experienced the supernatural anyway. They deserved  _ honest _ answers to their every question. Anathema shook her head.

“Why would you lie to me and tell me that you were human then?” Anathema asked. Shadwell let out a snore. 

“Is this just interrogate the supernaturals about their lies day? Why  _ wouldn’t  _ we lie to you?” Crowley demanded. “We weren’t expecting to see you ever again. Even if we had been planning on seeing you again,  _ Armageddon  _ wasn’t exactly where we thought we’d be seeing you.” Anathema put her hands up in surrender. 

“Alright, alright, fair point,” she said. 

“So what  _ exactly _ was yesterday?” Newton asked. “I mean I get it to some extent, but I don’t fully understand.” Crowley grabbed Aziraphale’s hand and squeezed it. 

“It was supposed to be the end of the world,” Crowley said. “Humanity was supposed to end and Heaven and Hell were supposed to battle out who is the stronger side.” He shook his head. “They really act worse than our toddler sometimes.” 

“It’s something I had been working on for eleven years, but Crowley had been in the planning process of this whole thing from the beginning,” Aziraphale said. 

“Well, I wouldn’t say I was included in the  _ plan _ . What I will say is that I was the one who dumped off the Antichrist with the nuns to get him swapped in.” 

“So Adam isn’t actually their son?” Anathema asked. 

“That I can’t say for sure anymore,” Crowley said. “Adam said that Satan wasn’t actually his dad, and the way his powers work whatever he says goes, but that brings us quite the paradox. If he wasn’t Satan’s son, he wouldn’t have the powers to begin with, which would have taken away his ability to make himself the Young’s real son, which have made him Satan’s son and . . . well, you get the picture.” 

“So how did I end up along?” Tracy asked. “I mean, I know that Aziraphale had erm . . . what did you call it?” 

“Discoporation,” Aziraphale replied. “My body died, as well as the body of our son, and our essence was sent to Heaven. And as far as you go, you were vulnerable. I needed someone vulnerable to inhabit. I’m an angel, not a demon, so I couldn’t just possess someone.” 

“So all the talk of Heaven and Hell . . . it’s real?” Newton asked. “Like it’s  _ real _ .” 

“In a sense, yes,” Aziraphale said. “Though don’t be expecting golden gates and harps because that is  _ not  _ what Heaven is about.”

The meeting pushed forward and everyone (besides Shadwell, who was sleeping the entire time) got all of their questions about the world answered. Everything they ever wanted to know was there. The group was quick to realize that they had much more in common than they originally thought, and decided to make meeting a regular thing. They all needed a sort of support system for whatever the day before had been anyway. There was going to be no explaining it to anyone else ever. No one else was there to experience it with them and therefore wouldn’t be able to understand. 

Soon, everyone had decided to call it a night. The humans slowly said their goodbyes and Madame Tracy woke ole Shadwell up to get him to the car. As soon as everyone was gone, Aziraphale and Crowley went to put their son to bed before heading to their own bedroom. 

“We’re going to have friends again,” Aziraphale said wistfully. “It has been a long time since I’ve had a friend. Besides you, of course.”

“I don’t know that friends are a good idea right now,” Crowley said. “They’re going to notice eventually.” He put his hand on Aziraphale’s stomach. 

“Well, yes, they’d notice at some point,” Aziraphale agreed. “But would it really be the worst thing in the world?” 

“Wouldn’t you find it weird to be experiencing pregnancy with humans around too?” Aziraphale shook his head. 

“I found it stranger to  _ not  _ have other friends around while we were expecting Eden. There have been a few humans I was around while they were with child and every single one had a strong support of lots of friends and family. I only really had you around.” 

“If you’re sure about this whole thing, I suppose I’ll go along with it as well. But how do we tell them?” Aziraphale shook his head. 

“I suppose we’ll figure that out when it comes time to being closer to telling them. But for right now, they don’t need to know.” Aziraphale leaned over and rested his head on Crowley’s shoulder. “It’s still early. Can’t be more than eight weeks in. If we’re even that far just yet. I don’t know.” Aziraphale closed his eyes. “But for now it is just between you and me. You, me, and probably God.” Crowley groaned. 

“Don’t remind me of  _ Her _ involvement.” Aziraphale smiled. 

“Don’t be so dramatic.” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hits and kudos mean the world to me. Comments fuel me into next week.   
> Find me on Tumblr @justanangelandhisdemon

**Author's Note:**

> Hits and kudos mean the world to me. Comments fuel me into next week.   
> Find me on Tumblr @justanangelandhisdemon


End file.
